


And Kiss

by the_changeling



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Light Angst, M/M, and yeontyunning roommates, beomkai if you squint, like really really light, soogyu roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_changeling/pseuds/the_changeling
Summary: Yeonjun likes Soobin. A lot. He just needs a really good plan to tell him.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 19
Kudos: 200





	And Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is my second fic, so hopefully I've improved a little. I am always open to feedback and tips if you have them. Please enjoy!
> 
> (I actually proof-read this story so hopefully there should be less mistakes!)

Yeonjun felt like he was dying. He hadn't eaten since lunch and he was stuck in class for another twenty minutes. He was going to fade into nothingness any second. He sighed dramatically and flopped backwards in his seat, causing the other students to look over either in amusement or annoyance. Finally after what Yeonjun felt was the longest twenty minutes of his life he was allowed to escape the classroom. He was so focused on the thought of food he almost walked into a very tall student waiting in the hall. His favourite very tall student. “Oh Soobin-ah, thank god you're here! I need someone to read the eulogy at my funeral. I'm dying. This is it for me.”  
  
“Ah but hyung, my mother told me if I don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.”  
  
“Hey, you brat!” Yeonjun playfully pushed him. Despite Soobin's slightly sassy demeanor, his mood was already lifted.  
  
“You're probably really hungry. I was thinking we could grab take-out on the way to your place? Pizza would be a great victory meal after I beat you at Mario Kart. Again,” Soobin said. The lopsided smirk he wore was show-stopping. Yeonjun couldn't help but stare for a second, heart fluttering at how easily Soobin looked out for him. The easy banter always managed to make him a little dizzy. The combination was dangerous for Yeonjun's heart.  
Throughout his whole life people had found him intimidating. Even a lot of his close friends still never quite felt like they could tease him. For some reason Soobin have never had such qualms and in fact seemed to love taking every opportunity to playfully tease him. Yeonjun pouted and complained and often started little play arguments, but the truth was he couldn't get enough of it.  
He had gone a little too long without saying anything so he reached up to poke Soobin's dimple. The flustered little giggle he got in response was the best thing he'd heard all day. Maybe he had died and gone to heaven after all?

Yeonjun hadn't been able to go one more second without eating, sitting down at the table and demolishing two slices of pizza before Soobin had even taken his shoes off. As he got to the table Soobin gave him a look that was equal parts disgusted and impressed. “I need to carb-load to beat you. Today's the day, I can feel it.” Soobin just gave him an indulgent smile around his mouthful of pizza. 

Things were tense. They had just finished Bowser's Castle, it was neck and neck and they were both naturally competitive. The small audience of Taehyun and Huening Kai were on the edge of their seats. “Bro,” Kai stage-whispered to Taehyun. “Yeonjun might actually have a chance this week.” They've been playing this game every week for months and he had never managed to beat Soobin. All he wanted was to win so he could hold it over him. Forever.  
Naturally they had left Rainbow Road until last. After a suspenseful few minutes he could hardly believe it. He actually had won. Finally. He looked over in time to see Soobin's cute tantrum over losing. It included a lot of yelling and flailing. All thoughts of gloating slipped from his mind as he watched Soobin's yelling turn into loud laughter at his own theatrics. Kai and Taehyun were laughing along with him but Yeonjun barely even noticed. He was entranced. Sometimes he couldn't believe Soobin was real. He was the kindest, most hardworking, silliest, humble and absolutely absurd person he had ever met. This wasn't new information to Yeonjun. He had thought all of those things from the very first time Soobin had corrected his spelling in a text message. He was overwhelmed with the need to tell him this. But not right now. Soobin deserved a properly romantic confession. Something that involved the things he loved most. A bookstore maybe? Something to do with almond milk? That wasn't important for now. He knew what he wanted to do, he could work out the details later. He realised his silence had attracted Taehyun's attention, who was watching him curiously. Not ready to talk about it yet, Yeonjun focused back on the task at hand – never letting Soobin live this down. “I will never let you forget this. I will engrave it on your tombstone. The story will be passed down, generation to generation.”  
Soobin laughed so hard he tipped over into Yeonjun, hiding his face in his shoulder. Yeonjun felt like he was dying again.

Sleep deprived and done with a long day of classes is not generally the best time to make decisions, but Yeonjun was confident this was a good one. He was going to find Soobin, tell him he liked him and then live happily ever after. It wasn't the elaborate plan he had in mind originally, but surely this was better. Who needed bookshops and almond milk anyway?  
He was starting to see a flaw however, when Soobin was not replying to his messages and he had no idea where he was. After a few more minutes of aimless wandering, which Yeonjun was trying to convince himself was searching, he figured he should head over to talk to Beomgyu, who had a sixth sense for where everyone was at any given time. This time of day he was always in the quad with Kai, so at least finding him was no issue. What was a problem though was naturally inserting himself into the conversation and using it to find out what he needed without anyone asking any questions. Yeonjun needed to play it cool. 

“Hey guys.” Nailed it. A perfect integration into the conversation. He listened to Kai finish his story about one of his classmates, happy to laugh along. Although never quite as enthusiastically as Beomgyu, who looked like he had never heard a funnier story in his life. Kai seemed a little dazed watching him laugh. With them both distracted this was surely the perfect time to extract the information he needed. All he had to do was slowly turn the conversation to Soobin, then that would be the perfect segue into asking where he could be.  
“So, uh, where's Soobin?” Yeonjun winced internally. Not exactly the subtle execution he was going for. He started to question whether doing this now really was a good idea.  
  
“In the library,” Beomgyu answered, not looking up from where he was now playing with Kai's fluffy hair. Neither seemed phased by his lack of tact.  
  
“He hates studying, why would he be in the library?” Kai made a good point.  
  
“He hates studying, but he likes being quiet and lying down. Both of which he figured out he can do there.”  
  
“You can lie down in the library?”  
  
“Not technically, but if you go to the back of the stacks there are plenty of places no one goes. Prime lying down territory.”  
  
“Wow, you learn something new every day.” Yeonjun sat with them for a moment longer. He didn't want to raise any questions by leaving too soon. He had to keep playing it cool.  
  
“Well, I gotta go.” Yeonjun was already up and out of there before he could see Beomgyu and Kai simultaneously roll their eyes. 

Walking into the library always made him feel awkward. The librarians were judgmental, and despite having every right to be in the library at the college he attended, they made him feel like he was doing something wrong just by entering. He tried to look as non-suspicious as possible as he walked past the main desks and headed into the less populated depths of the building. It probably would have been helpful if he had gotten a more specific location from Beomgyu, but he figured he could use the extra time to practice a super romantic speech. Just as he was wondering if the speech needed to rhyme or not he rounded a corner to a dark alcove containing a familiar figure.  
Soobin looked extremely soft and comfortable in an over-sized hoodie and sweatpants. Yeonjun wanted to hug him. Soobin noticed him approaching and looked up from his book with a wide smile. Yeonjun almost tripped over his own feet because he was not prepared for that. Soobin patted the ground next to him in invitation and Yeonjun was more than happy to oblige. Soobin went back to reading which he was grateful for. Now he was here he needed some time to collect his thoughts.  
As the minutes ticked by, Yeonjun found himself struggling to find a smooth way to start his plan. He had lost a little confidence after his botched conversational efforts with Beomgyu and Kai. After opening and closing his mouth a few times, he figured it was best to start small and work up to it. “Beomgyu said you come here to lie down. Such lies!”  
  
“Oh haha yeah,” Soobin rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. “I would, but it's not comfortable without any pillows.”  
  
“Lie on me” Yeonjun said far too quickly. Soobin froze, ears immediately going red.  
  
“Ummm, what?”  
  
“Oh er, you can lie down, using my leg as a pillow I mean.” Yeonjun was dying inside. Apparently starting small was still too difficult. Should he be doing this right now?  
  
“Oh! Okay! Thanks hyung.” Soobin repositioned himself straight away, lying with his head in Yeonjun's lap. He picked up his book and kept reading, completely oblivious to the internal breakdown going on next to him.  
This was a bad idea. The best idea. But a bad, bad idea. Yeonjun had not thought the repercussions through. He could barely breath. He needed to act natural so Soobin wouldn't notice his freak-out. What was something normal to do? What does he normally do? Well, usually he would play with Soobin's ears or hair but that would probably make him freak-out harder. Or maybe it would make him feel more grounded? There was only one way to find out. He reached out tentatively and lightly touched Soobin's ear. There was no sign of a reaction, so he took that as a win. He relaxed slightly, and started letting his thoughts drift.  
Over the next few minutes he felt words crystallizing in his mind. Confessions didn't need to be over the top and dramatic. Sure, he imagined his not-quite-a-plan to involve some more theatrics and at least some food, but in the quiet of the library with some quiet words would work too.  
He took a deep breath to prepare himself. He could do this. “Soobin?”

There was no response. He looked down to see Soobin had fallen asleep. Yeonjun sighed in frustration. Of course he would mess up the opportunity because of his own panicking. He knew this was a bad idea. No good comes from sleep deprivation. No, he came here with a purpose and he was going to do it. This was fine. He'd just wait for him to wake-up. He could came back from this.  
A few minutes later he found all his plans slipping away as Beomgyu and Kai snuck around the corner. “Ah cute!” Beomgyu still managed to be very loud even when whispering in a library. “I have to take a picture to send to Taehyun.”  
  
“Oh good idea!” Added Kai. He flopped down next to Yeonjun to pose with an obnoxious peace sign next to Soobin's sleeping face.  
  
“Oh my god shush! You'll wake him up!” Yeonjun hissed. His not-so-perfect moment was in ruins.  
  
“Temper temper, hyung. You were in such a good mood before. I wonder what happened”  
  
“What happened is you should shut up!” Of course this would be the moment Soobin would wake up. They cringed, feeling a little guilty at the loud exchange.  
  
“You guys are too noisy,” Soobin grumbled. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Yeonjun could never get over moments like these, where someone so big could see so soft and cute. He hadn't taken his eyes off Soobin yet. Yeonjun felt like he was dying again. “Oh, Gyu-ah, you're here finally. Let's go and get dinner.” Ah, ouch. Yeonjun felt like an idiot. While he was planning some far-fetched confession, Soobin was only killing time so he could hang out with Beomgyu. Yeonjun slumped a little, feeling foolish. He had let his day-dreams get the better of him, and now reality was setting in harshly. 

He watched sulkily as they gathered their things and said goodbye. He was feeling particularly petty so he didn't even say anything back. After they had disappeared around the corner Yeonjun closed his eyes and tipped his head back against the wall. He allowed himself one deep sigh. He shouldn't be discouraged, he just needed to come up with the real plan. It had to be properly romantic and should probably involve bread somehow. He'll work on the specifics later.  
“Hyung?” Yeonjun squeaked in surprise. He had forgotten Kai was still there. “Are you okay?”  
  
“I'm fine, just tired. I have to go home. Walk with me? We'll stop at the convenience store for snacks. Hyung's treat!” Kai, ever the opportunist, agreed straight away.  
  
“Why do you have to go home?”  
  
“I have some research to do.”

Yeonjun still hadn't figured out any aspects of his plan, but he wouldn't let that minor (major) detail get in his way. He had a mini-plan to execute while he tried to figure out the actual one. He had invited everyone to their place for their weekly group study session so he could prepare dinner. Sure, he had only cooked a proper meal once before, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He would make a dinner Soobin liked, and then by extension Soobin would like him. It was fool proof. Or it least it would be if he had any idea of what he was doing. Instead he was standing in the kitchen having a meltdown, because Soobin and Beomgyu would be there in five minutes and he has no idea how to cook.  
As if sensing his crisis, Taehyun strolled into the kitchen. “There's still time to order take-out you know?” Yeonjun contemplated telling Taehyun everything. The mini-plan, the big plan, the big feelings. But he just wasn't ready. He felt so uncertain with how it would all turn out, he couldn't bare someone else knowing if it all went wrong. “No no, hyung is fine. I was just centering myself before I cooked S-, ahem, you all the best meal you've ever had.” Taehyun watched him for a second before shrugging and turning to walk out of the room.  
  
“Okay, but remember that S-, ahem, us all like a lot of garlic.” Yeonjun was glad no one else was around to see the tips of his ears go pink.

Beomgyu could practically feel everybody's tension as they studied. They were all feeling frustrated and overworked from their classes. He knew they needed to blow-off some steam, and a chill night at their usual bar was not going to cut it. And if a rowdy night meant Kai was more likely to pay attention to him specifically, well that was not an unwelcome outcome. Unfortunately he had hit a snag in the plan in the form of Soobin. “But why a club? What's wrong with the bar we always go to?”  
  
“Exactly that! We always go there. I want to go somewhere new!”  
  
“But the bar has cute fairy-lights and it's near our place so we can go home easily. Plus they have food!” Soobin was one of the most stubborn people Beomgyu had ever met, and he was already pouting up a storm over this. If he wanted to get his way he was going to have to call in the big-guns.  
  
“Yeonjunnie-hyung!” Beomgyu called to get his hyung's attention. As Yeonjun was walking out of the kitchen Soobin narrowed his eyes, staring right into Beomgyu's soul. “Hyung, on Friday let's go to a club!” Yeonjun was watching Soobin's less than favourable reaction to this. He needed to sweeten the deal to get him on his side. “We'll have so much fun! We can dance.” Yeonjun's eyes lit up at the prospect.  
  
“I know exactly where we should go.” They all looked over at Taehyun's first contribution to the conversation, except for Kai, who gave a loud groan. “He just wants an excuse to see that bartender he has a crush ahhhhhh” Taehyun was not so subtle with kicking him under the table.  
  
“I do not have a crush. I just think their tattoos are cool, and they recently grew their hair out and last time it was in pig-tails which somehow looked cute and hot and you know what? Whatever, it doesn't matter. You'll like it there, hyung.” He said, abruptly changing the topic and looking at Yeonjun. “They play proper music. The dance floor is always packed.” Yeonjun had already turned to make big eyes at Soobin, world-class pout out in full force. Soobin gave a long-suffering sigh. “Fine. But we have to do pre-drinks. Club drinks are expensive. And someone better bring me snacks.” Yeonjun let out a happy noise and did a little celebratory dance. Beomgyu turned to Soobin, ready to gloat over his victory but Soobin was watching Yeonjun with such a soft smile that he decided to let it go. For now. 

Feeling elated at the prospect of going dancing at the end of the week, Yeonjun returned to the kitchen with renewed vigor. He was going to absolutely crush making this dinner. Everybody was going to be so impressed.

No one seemed impressed. He had placed the large bowl down on the table and no one had said a word. “Hey! Give me a better reaction you ungrateful bastards!”  
  
“Oooooh wow!”  
  
“A basic pasta dish, groundbreaking.”  
  
“Amazing, you know how to boil water.”  
  
Yeonjun pouted harder with each sarcastic reply so he wasn't expecting Soobin's sincere “I think it looks great, hyung.” He stood there a little stunned at the compliment. He could feel himself going red so he quickly started serving the meal to deflect attention. Every else had been served and didn't seem to have a problem with the food at the rate they were stuffing their faces, but Yeonjun couldn't help holding his breath as Soobin took a bite. He let out a relieved breath as Soobin nodded happily. “It's so delicious hyung!” Yeonjun bit his lip to stop from smiling too hard and busied himself with his own plate. Maybe the mini-plan was a success?

The noise level in the apartment dropped significantly once Beomgyu and Soobin left. Yeonjun watched as Taehyun started the dishes. “Well hyung, it seemed like S-, ahem, all of us enjoyed your cooking.” Yeonjun couldn't see his his face, but he could easily visualize the wicked grin he knew Taehyun would be wearing.  
  
“Please stop.”  
  
“Ooooh it's sooooooo delicious hyung” Taehyun put on an absurd impression of Soobin's deeper voice.  
  
“Oh my god, I'm going to bed.” Yeonjun high-tailed it out of there. He wasn't bothered by the teasing really, he was just unsure of how obvious he was being. Was Taehyun unusually perceptive? Or did everyone know? Did Soobin know? That would change everything. If Soobin did know, he wasn't acting any different. Maybe he was just acting normal so Yeonjun wouldn't get the wrong idea. Soobin was the kindest person he had ever met. He would probably do what he could to avoid hurting Yeonjun's feelings.  
  
He was probably over thinking it. He resolved not to worry, but his non-existent plan felt a little further away than before.

“Whyyy did we decide to do pre-drinks at Soogyu's again? Their place is so tiny.”  
  
“Kai I've told you this already. We do drinks there so they have to clean it up tomorrow.”  
  
“Ah! Taehyunnie is so smart!” Yeonjun smiled to himself hearing their cute conversation. They were finishing the final flight of stairs to the apartment, arms full of drinks. They didn't worry about knocking and let themselves in to find Beomgyu playing air-guitar to some song none of them knew, not that this stopped Kai, who immediately joined in. As Taehyun went to put the drinks in the kitchen, Yeonjun looked around to see where Soobin was. “He's in the shower, hyung.” Surely he wasn't that obvious?  
  
Yeonjun cleared his throat. “What?”  
  
“Soobin. You were very obviously looking for him just now.” He was sure Beomgyu's shit-eating grin couldn't get any wider. Yeonjun narrowed his eyes.  
  
“No. I was just, you know. Looking around.” He was wrong, the grin managed to stretch even further.  
  
“Sure hyung, whatever you say.” He couldn't bare to look at Beomgyu and Kai's smug faces any more so he marched into the kitchen to grab a drink.

Yeonjun and Taehyun emerged from the kitchen to a suspiciously empty living room. The unspoken question was answered when they heard manic giggling coming from Soobin's room. Taehyun poked his head in to see Beomgyu and Kai rifling through the closet, occasionally tossing items onto the bed. Deciding this was good enough entertainment, Taehyun set himself at the other end of the bed to watch. While still not completely understanding what was happening, Yeonjun always did appreciate mischief and sat himself at the desk on the other side of the room to see what they had planned. When they heard the shower switch off Beomgyu immediately yelled into the bathroom “Soobinnie! I'm picking your outfit okay!”  
  
They couldn hear a muffled groan from the bathroom, followed by “Hey! Hyung!”  
  
“There's no need to call me hyung, Soobinnie”  
  
“I swear to god Choi Beomgyu, if you don't start calling me hyung I'm going to snap every string on your guitar!”  
  
“He actually 100% for real will do that” Kai added helpfully.  
  
“Ha ha I was just kidding hyung, please please please don't. I'm still picking your outfit though.”  
  
“You will do no such thing!” Soobin appeared in the doorway, clad only in a towel tied low on his hips. He was looking down, using another towel to dry his hair, missing the way Yeonjun was openly gaping at his abs. He could have sworn last week Soobin said he doesn't work out. He barely knew where to look. The sharp V-line of his hips was certainly a good option. Or perhaps how tiny his waist was, and there he went back to the six-pack abs. Yeonjun felt like his entire life was a lie. His world was now changed forever. This was something he could not, and did not want, to un-see. Beomgyu and Kai shared a look, mischievous smiles growing on both their faces. “Come on! Hyung has to wear whatever outfit we pick!” Kai pleaded in his best cute, younger brother voice. Predictably, Soobin caved immediately. “Fine, but please pick something to make hyung handsome!” He turned around and left the room, giving Yeonjun a great view of his shoulders flexing. He already knew he was about to cop some serious teasing from his friends, so he took the opportunity to stare shamelessly.  
He turned back to his friends to find them all already looking at him. Beomgyu at this point looked like he was going to shake out of his skin with how smug and excited he was. Taehyun side-eyed him harder than anyone has side-eyed him in his entire life. “Yeonjun-hyung, get it together.” Kai was clearly trying to sound like he was done with him, but he didn't quite deliver due to the goofy smile plastered on his face from watching Beomgyu's growing excitement. Yeonjung sighed. “I think I need another drink.”  
“Me too.” Yeonjun looked over at Taehyun's words in time to see him side-eyeing Beomgyu and Kai just as hard. The two didn't even seem to notice when they left the room, now too busy whispering over what clothing selection to make.

Compared to the rowdy atmosphere they left in Soobin's room, Yeonjun and Taehyun were happy chat quietly over drinks in the lounge room. Yeonjun couldn't keep still. He felt nervous and jittery all over. There was no reason to feel this way. Nothing has was different, really. Except each time he saw Soobin his felt like his world changed irrevocably. “Yeonjunnie-hyung,” Taehyun said softly, pulling him out of his thoughts. Oh no. He had his best puppy dog stare on. “You should tell him.” Yeonjun paused. He considered playing dumb. Taehyun would probably let him worm his way out of the conversation if he tried hard enough. But Taehyun was too cute and Yeonjun was in too deep to pretend otherwise. “I want to.” He admitted. “I have a plan. Well. I don't actually have the plan part of the plan.” Taehyun raised his eyebrows. “What? What! I have a title for the plan! That's a start!”  
  
“What's the title?”  
  
“The Romantic Confession Plan?”  
  
“The title is a question?”  
  
“No, I just, I made that up right then. I didn't actually have a title yet.”  
  
“Okay, good, because that's a terrible title.”  
  
“Hey! It's an alright title.”  
  
“What's an alright title?” The unexpected voice made Yeonjun jump.  
  
“The title of Yeonjun's next dance piece. It's a work in progress so he doesn't want to talk about it to anyone else yet.” Yeonjun silently thanked Taehyun for the save and turned around to pout at Beomgyu for scaring him. Almost subconsciously he found himself looking past Beomgyu to see if Soobin had joined them yet. “He's still getting ready, hyung.” Yeonjun pouted even harder, realising there wasn't really a way to get out of this night with his dignity in tact. Accepting his fate, he sighed and went to the kitchen for another drink. 

He wandered back into the living room and sat on the couch with the others. Normally he'd be bouncing off the walls with Beomgyu at this point but he still felt off-kilter. A little unsure of himself. Just as he was taking a sip of his drink, Soobin finally emerged from his room. He had been dreading what outfit would be picked out for him. It was simultaneously better and worse than he could have imagined. He was in all black, cargo pants fitted snugly at the hips and tucked into boots. A soft, black t-shirt that clung nicely to his body, and low-cut enough to show a little collar-bone. The bomber jacket made his shoulders look deliciously wide. But the real kicker here was the choker which was plain black, but still absolutely devastating. The second Yeonjun saw it he choked on his drink, coughing and spluttering everywhere. Kai took the opportunity to aggressively slap him on the back under the guise of helping. By the time he got it together, Soobin had crossed the room to see if he was okay. Yeonjun was absolutely not ready to deal with being in close proximity to him and could feel a light blush on his cheeks as Soobin leaned in close to ask if he was okay. Yeonjun nodded weakly, hoping that would satisfy him. “Hyung's not so good at taking it.”  
  
“WHAT?” Yeonjun choked out around another coughing fit.  
  
“Alcohol? You're not so good at drinking it.” That was definitely not what he was thinking.  
  
“Ah. Right. Of course.” Yeonjun cleared his throat a couple of times. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Beomgyu biting Kai's shoulder to keep from laughing. Taehyun saved him again by coming over with a glass of water. Yeonjun telepathically tried to send him all the thanks and love he had in his body. “Yeonjun-ah hyung, you better drink this. You've gone all red.”  
  
“Yeah gee, I wonder why.” Beomgyu was doing the most to make it onto Yeonjun's To Kill list tonight. Luckily. Kai was feeling merciful so he pulled Soobin into the kitchen to catch up on drinks.

After an agonizing wait to get into the club – not from the time waiting but because Soobin had spent it casually leaning against the wall, looking model-gorgeous and Yeonjun had spent it trying not to be obvious about staring, but probably failing if the confused looks from Soobin were anything to go by – they finally were in and already headed to the bar. “I'm going to go and convince that group of drunk people to give us their booth. Head over there when you've got drinks!” And with that Taehyun strutted off. None of them doubted he would do exactly that, so they continued over to the bar. In his periphery Yeonjun could see Beomgyu and Kai whispering again. He could already predict what was about to happen, so it was no surprise when Kai declared that him and Beomgyu absolutely had to dance at this exact second and disappeared so fast it was impressive.  
Soobin had been too far away to hear over the music, and Yeonjun was about to lose him in the crowd so he reached forward and grabbed Soobin's hand without thinking. Soobin looked down at their hands a little surprised, but then looked up with an eye-smile that made Yeonjun's heart skip a beat. Soobin held his hand tight and gently tugged him towards the bar. He didn't let go when he was ordering, or as the bartender was making them, or when he was paying. Yeonjun was barely paying attention to what was happening at the bar. Too fascinated by how good Soobin's hands were to hold. Must be the size. He felt Soobin squeeze his hand to get his attention. “Help carry the drinks?” Yeonjun nodded and reluctantly went to let go of his hand only to find Soobin still holding on firmly. “You carry those two and I'll carry these. We need to keep holding hands so we don't get separated.” There was a mischievous twinkle in Soobin's eyes a he said this, causing Yeonjun's lips to twitch. He broke into an happy grin as he started pulling Soobin towards the table which Taehyun had indeed claimed from the drunk people. Kai and Beomgyu were already there looking like they hadn't actually gone dancing at all, which in retrospect was not surprising. If any of them noticed they had been holding hands, no one mentioned it.

The younger trio seemed unwilling to slide any further around the booth, meaning Yeonjun and Soobin had to squeeze into the remaining space left. Yeonjun was thrilled with this turn of events. He could practically feel tingles where their legs were pressed together. He tuned into the outrageous story Beomgyu was telling and found himself forgetting about his previous mortification from earlier in the evening. By the time his drink was done he felt like he was back in control.  
They took turns buying rounds of drinks, but somehow Soobin and Yeonjun never had to move from their place in the booth. At some point in order to get more comfortable, Soobin draped his arm on the back of the booth behind Yeonjun. He thanked his lucky stars the lighting was enough to hide the blush currently dusting his cheeks. He thought he was doing a pretty good job of playing it cool when he made accidental eye-contact with Kai who waggled his eyebrows. If Kai noticed, surely the others had too. Did that mean Soobin had noticed?  
His foot started tapping anxiously. He tried his best to focus on the conversation but he was suddenly filled with too much energy. He hadn't realised he had started bouncing his whole leg until Soobin reached over with his other hand to gently grab his thigh to stop him. He gave Yeonjun a quick, reassuring smile before turning back to the conversation. How could he just do something so devastating and go on as if nothing happened? That seemed unfair. Before long his leg started bouncing again. Soobin leaned his head on his hand and looked over at him. “Hyung has a lot of energy, huh?” Yeonjun nodded. He couldn't keep still even if he tried. Soobin moved his other had from the back of the booth to rest on Yeonjun's thigh. “I have no idea how you can have so much energy this late. Hyung is like an energy vitamin.” Soobin had started to rub his thigh a little, causing his brain to short-circuit.  
He couldn't spend another minute in the booth, he had to be moving. “DANCING,” he yelled a little too loudly and far to abruptly. They all stopped talking to look at him, looking varying degrees of confused. “Beomgyu, you promised me dancing! Come on, let's go!” Beomgyu didn't seem to be the same level of enthusiastic.  
“But Kai really wants to finish this story he's telling me, sorry!” Beomgyu did not look sorry at all. He turned to Taehyun hopefully, but he wasn't even focused on the table anymore, instead watching the bartender mix drinks with dreamy eyes. Yeonjun pouted. How could his friends be doing this to him?  
“I'll dance with you, if you want?” Soobin murmured this quietly, as though not sure if he wanted it to be heard or not. Yeonjun looked at him and tilted his head. He liked dancing, and he liked Soobin. Surely there wasn't much that could go wrong here. He gently pushed Soobin out of the booth and towards the dance floor. “Of course I want.” 

Yeonjun felt awkward. Dancing had seemed like a good idea at the time, but the dance floor was crowded and he was already pushed close to Soobin. Any closer and their bodies would be touching. “Hyung.”  
Soobin's shirt was thin material, he would probably be able to feel his abs through it if he 'accidentally' bumped into him. Maybe if he grabs him for balance he'll be able to feel how tiny his waist is.  
“HYUNG!” Yeonjun's head shot up in alarm, afraid Soobin had somehow read his thoughts.  
  
“What?!” He hoped the panic he was feeling wasn't audible in his voice.  
  
“Hyung” Soobin said again with a laugh “You've just been standing there zoning out. Why aren't you dancing?” Coming up with a reasonable excuse that wasn't ab related turned out to be harder than expected so Yeonjun recovered as best he could by giving a cocky grin. He hoped the over the top arm wave he just executed would divert attention from his distinct lack of chill. Judging by the delighted laugh Soobin gave, he was off the hook for now.  
They spent the next few songs trading off silly dance moves and doing their best to make each other laugh. Yeonjun could feel himself relaxing move by move. Dancing was bringing him back into his comfort-zone. There was nothing to feel awkward about. He was doing one of his favourite things with one of his favourite people. No need to panic.

The DJ faded out the upbeat dance track into a much slower, far more sensual song. “Oh! Perfect! Hyung, I learnt some sexy dance moves, want to see?” Yeonjun froze in place, eyes wide.  
“What? Oh no.” Yeonjun said quietly enough that Soobin wouldn't be able to hear. It didn't look like he was looking for an answer anyway. He was starting what looked like it should be a body-roll but ended up being a strange sort of wiggle, causing Yeonjun to break out into giggles at how ridiculous and un-sexy it was. Yeonjun could feel the relief flooding his body. “Oh, you like that? Well how about this?” Yeonjun's giggles turned into cackling laughter at what looked like Soobin writing his name with his butt. “What are you doing? That's not even dancing Soobin-ah.”  
Soobin stopped wriggling and looked Yeonjun in the eye. They both paused, the moment feeling like it was far too long, but not long enough. Soobin leaned forward slightly. “Hyung wants to watch me dance?” The low tone sent shivers down his spine. Yeonjun could not stop his eyes from flicking down to Soobin's mouth for a second. He forced himself to look away from his lips, back up to his eyes. He was off-balance from the abrupt change in tone. He felt like Soobin's eyes were searing into his soul. Yeonjun was feeling a little breathless. From the dancing, the laughing or from whatever was going on now he didn't know. He bit his lip to try and keep himself from reacting too much and gave a slight nod. He couldn't even remember if Soobin had actually asked him a question. He had no idea what was happening.

Without breaking eye-contact Soobin started to move his body. Properly this time. Yeonjun felt rooted to the spot. Soobin hadn't been been kidding, he had learnt some sexy dance moves. Yeonjun felt his mouth drop open at the way his hips were moving. He made a heroic effort to try and keep looking at his face but as Soobin slowly began to spin around he couldn't stop his eyes from traveling over his broad shoulders and small waist down to his hips. They were narrower than his own and he was fighting the urge to reach out and grab them. As Soobin was turning back around he quickly tried to look up to hide the fact he was blatantly checking him out only to find Soobin already looking back at him. He had a slight smirk on his face.

The fun, light atmosphere from earlier was nowhere to be found, replaced by a tension and anticipation that he could feel all over. Soobin took a step closer. “Hyung forgot to dance again.”  
“Hyung was enjoying watching.” Yeonjun had no idea what was coming over him. The rest of the room was slowly fading away the longer they made eye contact.  
“Dance with me.” Soobin wasn't asking.  
He reached out and pulled on one of Yeonjun's belt loops to close the distance between them. They were close, but not fully pressed against each other yet. He still didn't quite know what was happening. Despite being the one to suggest dancing, he hadn't planned for this. What should he do with his hands? Yeonjun could barely think with the way Soobin was holding his hips. He needed to stop thinking about Soobin and start thinking about dancing. Dancing he could do.  
He focused on the song playing and how it made his body want to move. As he relaxed into the beat, he could feel Soobin change his rhythm to match. He had been so focused on dancing he hadn't noticed their bodies were now pressed together. Yeonjun could feel the muscles through his clothes, the heat of his body, smell the perfume and sweat on his skin. He was starting to feel a little reckless.  
Yeonjun flipped around, pressing back into Soobin's body. He could feel, rather than hear Soobin's sharp intake of breath. Soobin's hands gripped his hips tighter and pulled him closer in response. From there, their dancing was becoming much less like dancing and much more like grinding and Yeonjun was thinking much less about moving to the music and more about moving to Soobin's body.  
The song changed again, but they hardly noticed. One of Soobin's hands slid up from his hips and under the hem of Yeonjun's shirt, fingers pressing into skin. Yeonjun's head tipped back against Soobin's shoulder as he let out a soft gasp. Misreading his response, Soobin started to move his hand. Yeonjun quickly grabbed his hand and pressed it even further up his shirt. He reached his other hand up to run it through Soobin's hair. At this point they were moving in their own rhythm, paying the song playing and the club full of people no mind. The only thing Yeonjun was aware of were all the points of his body that were touching Soobin. On how big his hands felt on his body. His breath on the back of his neck.  
Distantly, he was aware that the night was starting to get away from him. He desperately wanted to keep dancing, to see where this was going, but he had no idea what was happening here or what it meant. He came back to himself all at once. He knew what he wanted and it was much more than dancing dirty at a club. He had to tell him. Determined, he spun around to face Soobin again.

Despite an indefinite amount of time spent with their bodies pressed together, Yeonjun wasn't expecting the proximity. He found himself frozen, hands awkwardly trapped between them. They had stopped dancing entirely, but Soobin's grip on his hips was still firm enough to keep him in place. Yeonjun looked up into Soobin's face, time seeming to freeze again as they locked eyes. Yeonjun could help breaking eye-contact to watch Soobin's tongue as he slowly licked his lips. He kept watching as he parted his lips and leaned forward a little. Yeonjun was tempted. He'd spent all night thinking about this. Thinking about the ways he'd love to touch him. Being driven slightly mad by the way their bodies were moving together. But this wasn't how Yeonjun wanted to do it. He wanted to stick to his Romantic Confession Plan. So as Soobin moved closer, he leaned back. Soobin paused for a second, looking a little lost. He moved his hand's from Yeonjun's hips to waist. His shoulders. His neck. “Yeonjun-ah,” he whispered and leaned forward again.  
  
“Wait!” Yeonjun almost yelled, causing Soobin to flinch back and drop his hands immediately. He looked like a kicked puppy. Wide eyes, shoulders hunched, devastating frown. Yeonjun was floundering as he tried to come up with an explanation without giving away too much. Soobin hesitantly started “H-hyung, sorry. I think. I think I misunder-”  
  
“No! That's not what's happening here” Yeonjun interrupted by way of explanation. Watching Soobin's shoulders slump as he looked down, Yeonjun realised his words sounded like an outright rejection. He froze. This was quickly spiraling out of his control. Soobin was staring at the ground looking uterrly miserable. Yeonjun knew he had to say something, anything, when - “HYUNGS!” Beomgyu appeared out of nowhere looking flustered and teary-eyed causing them both to jump. “Hyungs you have to help. Kai is so drunk and he's throwing up and I accidentally stood on Taehyunnie's foot and he said it didn't hurt but what if it did and what if I broke his foot and he hates me now and I think I might be a bit drunk and Kai is so drunk and he's throwing up-”  
  
“Gyu-” Soobin had to stop and clear his throat before he could continue. Yeonjun looked up at him, still trying to formulate a basic sentence. “Gyu, it's fine. Hyung will come with you now to get Kai and take him home okay?” Without looking back at him, Soobin followed Beomgyu off the dance floor. Yeonjun's heart sank. 

Watching Kai stumble into the living room in sunglasses and clothes way too small for him would normally bring Yeonjun great satisfaction, but the layer of apprehension that had settled over him was far too thick for him to feel anything but slightly ill.  
He had texted Soobin after he left, hoping to talk, but only received a very curt text back that he was too busy looking after a drunk Beomgyu and an even drunker Kai who refused to sleep anywhere that wasn't Beomgyu's bed. He had sent a message to the group chat inviting everyone to come over for a very late breakfast in the hopes that he could convince Soobin to speak with him. His hope died in his chest however when Kai showed up alone with only a “they're not coming,” in way of explanation.  
He sunk further into the couch. He didn't know what to do. Soobin had never not talked to him before. He'd never not talked to anyone before. He always made a point to communicate and talk through problems. That was just the kind of person Soobin was. Yeonjun couldn't believe he could mess up so badly. He curled in on himself further. Eventually a warm weight settled itself on top of him.  
“Hyung looks how I feel.” Kai had crawled over to drape himself on the couch and over Yeonjun. He didn't say anything back, just readjusted himself to make them both more comfortable. As if sensing that cuddling was happening without him, Taehyun emerged from his room and without a word added himself to the puppy-pile. 

“I'm sensing a lot of self-loathing going on here,” Taehyun offered eventually.  
  
“My insides feel like they shriveled up and died.” Kai definitely sounded like that was the case. “I slept over with Beomgyu. In his bed. With him. And I don't even remember how happy I must have felt because I was too drunk! I can't believe myself. What if I did something stupid?” Taehyun rubbed his back sympathetically.  
  
“Well Beomgyu was pretty drunk too, so I think you're off the hook this time. Besides, Beomgyu does stupid stuff constantly. If anything, you'd just fit right in.” He could feel Kai give a huff of laughter at that.  
  
“Besides, I'm stupid too.” Taehyun paused, a little unsure if he wanted share any more. “I tried to talk to the bartender last night.” Yeonjun and Kai both gasped at that. Taehyun had spent weeks trying to pretend he wasn't making big, sparkly eyes at his crush. This was a huge development, but Taehyun had gone suspiciously quiet after the revelation. “And? What happened”  
  
“Nothing good. I don't really want to talk about it, it was too embarrassing. I, ugh, I don't think I want to go back there.” Kai and Yeonjun both hugged him even harder. “Taehyunnie is so brave though, for trying to talk to him. Braver than all of us.”  
  
“Mmmm,” was all Yeonjun could muster to agree. That was true though wasn't it. He's spent months justifying not saying anything, not doing anything. And when it came down to it, when it really mattered, he still didn't. Couldn't.  
  
“Do you want to talk about it?” He refused to open his eyes, but he could feel his friends looking at him. He wanted to burrow even further into the couch, cover himself up so they couldn't see him. But not talking was what got him here. He wanted to be brave too. This wouldn't solve his problems, but it was a step in the right direction.  
  
“I messed up.”

After telling Kai and Taehyun the story – how he felt, his Romantic Confession Plan (or lack thereof) and how foolish he had been last night – he did feel a little better. He still gave himself the rest of the day to mope around. That seemed to be the silent agreement between them all anyway. They were part way through watching the Lion King in the hopes it would purge any bad feelings when Yeonjun's phone pinged. He didn't even care how desperate he looked as he lunged for it, only to immediately drop it again when he saw it was indeed a text from Soobin. He looked up at Taehyun in panic. He was not emotionally prepared for this. “Hyung, you sulked all morning because he didn't reply, but now he did and you can't even read it?”  
  
“Leave me alone, I'm sensitive. I just need a second.” He took a steadying breath and reach for the phone. The message was a brief apology for not replying, and that he was sleeping and then looking after Beomgyu. The real kicker was the see you Wednesday at the end. Wednesday was their group study night and it meant Soobin didn't plan on seeing him at all before then. He silently held the phone up for his friends to read. “Well, at least you're definitely going to see him. It'd not like he's fully ignoring you.” Kai's words were true, but he didn't feel any better. 

Yeonjun put on his best nonchalant act as Beomgyu let him into the apartment. It was the first time he had seen him since last weekend, and he was trying to play it cool. He was on edge from having to come alone. Taehyun and Kai had given particularly fishy excuses as to why they couldn't make it. The internal sigh of relief he gave when it was Beomgyu to open the door was cut off abruptly as he was given a cold look. Without saying a word Beomgyu headed back to the table to continue studying. Yeonjun gave an involuntary gulp as he followed. He surreptitiously looked around to figure out if Soobin was home. Maybe he had gotten his hopes up and he wasn't going to be here after all. He may as well resign himself to a night of quiet and somewhat tense studying.  
Yeonjun could feel himself getting more and more fidgety. The silence was getting a little oppressive, and there were only so many times he could look at Soobin's door without Beomgyu noticing. He tried his best to focus on studying but felt like his nerves were rubbed raw. His mind kept slipping to what he would say if he did get to see Soobin. He hadn't prepared anything but that seemed like a mistake. This was too high stakes for him to mess up again. He immediately set to work putting his thoughts on paper. He became so focused on planning out a speech that he failed to notice that someone had walked in the door and right up to the table. “Hi hyung.”

Yeonjun got such a fright he threw his arms up in the air, the pen he was holding went flying. Beomgyu was immediately on his phone texting, trying to keep a smirk off his face, not that Yeonjun would have noticed. He was too busy staring at Soobin as though he hadn't seen him for months, not the mere days it had actually been. Soobin looked back for only a second before he looked down, hand reaching up to rub self-consciously at the back of his neck. “Sorry,” he almost whispered.  
  
“It's” Yeonjun had to clear his throat to continue “It's fine.”  
  
“I was late because I had to...” Soobin trailed off and gestured to the food he had brought and placed on the table. Yeonjun stared at the food, and then back at Soobin at a loss for words. He needed to say something. He refused to let this end up like last time. “Wow. You didn't need to do that. Thanks.”  
So he wasn't going to win awards for speech any time soon, but it was definitely better than the literal nothing he'd said last time. Another step in the right direction.  
The response must have been adequate as Soobin settled himself at the table next to Beomgyu, all of them a little more at ease now they had some food. As the atmosphere relaxed, Yeonjun considered his options. He could ask to speak to Soobin now, just to get it over with. He didn't like the idea of that. Soobin still wasn't completely comfortable and he didn't want to do anything to make that worse. He figured it would be better to let things go a little more and perhaps speak with him as he was leaving. With that decided he finally tried to focus on getting some actual schoolwork done.

It was hard to focus on studying when he was sitting directly across from Soobin. He repeatedly had to stop himself from staring too long. Even with the messy hair, tired eyes and vaguely-stressed demeanor, he was still beautiful. The most gorgeous person he's ever seen.  
Beomgyu made a sound like a drowning cat and it registered that he had said that last part out loud. Dying internally, he looked back at Soobin to assess the damage, only to find him looking back with wide eyes, ears very quickly turning red. Yeonjun cleared his throat and looked back down at his work. Maybe if he pretended that hadn't happened everyone else would forget it? Although he doubted that would work out - he could see Beomgyu already typing on his phone at the speed of light, no doubt telling everybody he knew what just happened. He chanced another look at Soobin and saw him looking back down at his book, but with a pleased little smile on his face. Yeonjun bit his lip to stop a smile breaking out on his face. Maybe there was still hope for the Romantic Confession Plan after all.

Beomgyu disappeared into the kitchen to make some tea. The second he was out of sight had Soobin leaning over the table slightly. “Hyung,” He whispered. Yeonjun looked up and held his breath. He had no idea what Soobin would say. “I'm sorry.” Yeonjun's brow furrowed in confusion. That's not right. “I think I made you really uncomfortable at the club. That wasn't my intention, I hope-”  
  
“What are you talking about? I made YOU so uncomfortable and I'M sorry.”  
  
“No, no, you were acting so off the entire time we were dancing and it must have been me.”  
  
“No! No of course it wasn't you. I wasn't uncomfortable, I was -” Beomgyu walked back into the room with two cups of tea. He put one down in front of Soobin and held on to the other. All Yeonjun got was a challenging glare. The conversation seemed to die as quickly as it started. 

Yeonjun was stalling while packing up his things. His conversation with Soobin was unfinished, but Beomgyu had refused to leave Soobin's side for the remainder of the night. It wasn't the right time for a confession, he knew that, but he also knew he needed to clear something up. Deciding he would just have to brave Beomgyu's frosty demeanor he turned to Soobin as he was leaving. “I really enjoyed going to the club with you. The only reason I had so much fun was because of you. Please don't think otherwise.” Yeonjun didn't wait for a reply, slipping out the door before they could register he was gone.

Even though the night didn't turn out like it did in all the daydreams, he left with a spark of hope in his heart. 

He refused to let that spark die, even when he didn't hear from Soobin the next day. Or the day after that. He would give him all the time in the world if he needed it. Despite his steely resolve, sitting through his classes was painful. His hands kept twitching towards his phone even though he knew he had no messages. His mind kept wandering, spiraling. He could have done so many things differently. He could have done so much better. He kept replaying the their conversations over and over in his head. He had the conversation from the other night looped when his phone vibrated, startling him out of his day dreams. Not even caring if anyone noticed his lack of attention, he immediately picked it up only to feel his heart jump right into his throat. He felt relief and apprehension in equal parts. He tentatively opened the message from Soobin, re-reading it at least three times just to make sure he understood. It was a simple “I had fun with you too. I always have fun with you.” And that was it. That was enough. Yeonjun couldn't wait any longer. He had to do it now. Without waiting for class to end, he grabbed his things and walked out the door without looking back.

The ten minute walk to Soobin's place felt excruciatingly long, and climbing the stairs was agony. But he would gladly endure it. It would be worth it. He was slightly sweaty and panting a little as he knocked on the door. It didn't matter, he wasn't going to give himself a chance to overthink it. He heard the lock turning and was about to start speaking when he found Kai looking back at him. That didn't seem right. Did he accidentally go to his own house? He looked around to make sure he was in the right place when he heard Beomgyu calling in the background “Kaaaiiii, who's at the door?” He would have been thrilled that his friend seemed to have recovered from his post-night out embarrassment, but he was on a mission. He gently pushed Kai out of the way and walked into the apartment. “Is Soobin here?”  
  
Beomgyu was looking at him intently, clearly trying to gauge if he should answer or not. Kai didn't seem to get the memo so he gave a cheery “Nope!”  
  
“Do you know where he is?”  
  
“Nope!”  
  
“Beomgyu? Please, it's important.” Beomgyu finally gave up on glaring, softening a little. “No, sorry I really don't. He left not long after Kai came over. He didn't say where he was going.”

Yeonjun wracked his brain trying to figure out where he would be. Soobin hated going place. Unless they were quiet and he could relax. Yeonjun had a hunch he knew where to find him.

Walking into the library, he did a quick scan to see if there were any judgmental librarians around, sighing in relief when he saw only a very tired college kid slumped over at the desk. He wasted no time in heading to the back of the building and into the depths of the shelves to where he was sure Soobin would be. He hyped himself up as he walked. This was it. He was finally doing it. Romantic Confession Plan was in full force. He could feel the adrenaline in the system as he rounded the corner into the alcove, opening his mouth to get Soobin's attention only to stumble to a stop. It was empty. He hadn't planned for this outcome, he'd been so sure this was where he would be. Yeonjun considered his options. Keep looking? Sit down and cry? Both had their merits. Maybe he should just give the whole thing up for now. Each attempt at the plan had lead to frustration, confusion and heart-ache. Yeonjun looked down, defeated. 

“Hyung?”  
Yeonjun let out an undignified squeak and whirled around to see Soobin sitting with his back against the opposite wall. He pressed his hand to his chest to try and calm his racing heart. “Shit. You scared me.” Soobin gave him a sheepish smile and stood up, walking over to him.  
Standing in front of him now, Yeonjun felt any remaining bravado from earlier drain out of him. They looked at each other for a long moment. Time seemed to stand still. Yeonjun wondered if he'd ever stop feeling that way when he looked into Soobin's eyes. Looking up at him now made Yeonjun feel more and more raw. Made his heart race even more. He desperately needed Soobin to understand that. To understand how he made him feel. If he kept his feelings in a second longer he felt like he would choke, bleed-out, drown. “I need to show you something, okay?” He reached out and grabbed Soobin's hand, bringing it up to press over his heart. “Do you feel that, Soobin-ah?” Soobin looked a little breathless as he stared down at where his hand was pressed to Yeonjun's chest. “This is how you make me feel.”  
  
“Scared?” Soobin said with a weak laugh. He could tell Soobin was making a bad joke, a last-ditched effort to deflect. Protect his feelings. He couldn't blame him.

“Terrified.” 

Soobin blinked in surprise at the answer. “Terrified, because I like you so much I don't know what to do. I like you so much I can barely think. I just. Like you. So much. More than anything. And I've been stupid about it, you know I have.” He was holding Soobin's hand against his chest with both of his hands at this point, almost pleading for him to understand. Yeonjun felt like he had started off strong but the more he said the more he was panicking. “I had a plan, the Romantic Confession Plan, and it was going to be so great, there was going to be books and movies and bread and I had a speech written which, oh my god! The speech! I forgot. Ah, it's probably too late now.” He could see Soobin's eyebrows raising slightly at the sudden barrage of words, and yet he couldn't seem to stop rambling. “Anyway. The plan got derailed a bit because you fell asleep and you have abs and it was all a bit much so then-”  
  
“Yeonjun.” Soobin's eyebrows couldn't go any higher at this point, and his lips were pulling up at the sides like he was trying very hard not to smile. “In your plan, did you allocate any time for me to respond?”  
  
Oh. Oh no. “Um. Yes?” He had in fact not planned for a response. In hindsight, this seemed like a fatal flaw. “I was uh getting to that. Now. So... ” The thought was occurring to him that his confession might not be accepted. He squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself.  
  
“I'm terrified too.” Oh? Oh! “I've been terrified since the moment I met you.” His eyes fluttered open as Soobin gently tipped his chin up, forcing Yeonjun to look at him. Yeonjun was drowning in his eyes, so earnest and gentle. He could feel his panic slowly subsiding until Soobin's lips twitched into the slightest of smirks. “You have been stupid.” Despite having called himself that only moments earlier, and also knowing he fully deserves it, Yeonjun still took exception to that. “Hey! It wasn't – mmph” His protest was cut off by Soobin pressing their lips together. Like so many other times that Soobin had surprised him, Yeonjun was frozen. It took a couple of seconds for his brain to process what was happening. He'd imagined this moment so many times, in so many different ways, but nothing could compare with how he felt right then. He dropped Soobin's hand in favour of holding the sides of his face. Yeonjun felt like is skin was on fire in the best of ways. It felt like fireworks were exploding inside of him. All thoughts were leaving his head, his world reducing to just them. Together. Finally.

“Ummmmm. Sorry to interrupt.” They jumped apart to find the tired college kid from the desk awkwardly hovering. “Can you guys cool it with the PDA? I don't get paid enough to deal with this shit.” He turned and walked away before either of them could respond.  
  
“He has a point. We should probably go somewhere else.” Without waiting for a reply, Soobin grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the entrance. Yeonjun was more than happy to be pulled along. He was practically floating. “So hyung, was your plan really called the Romantic Confession Plan?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“That's a terrible title.”  
  
“No it's not! It describes what it is! As my boyfriend, you should support me!”  
  
“Am I? Your boyfriend, I mean.” Soobin wasn't quite looking at him when he asked.  
  
“I'd like that. A lot.”  
  
“Okay then, as your boyfriend I support you and the terrible title of your failed plan.”  
  
Yeonjun narrowed his eyes. “You're lucky you're cute.” 

As the got towards the front of the building they tried to slink past the front-desk without being noticed. The tired college student just rolled his eyes. “Want to come over?” Yeonjun suggested, although he didn't really mind where they went, as long as they were together. “Sure hyung.”  
  
“Yay! Let's order in and play Mario Kart!” Soobin gave a cute laugh at that.  
  
“That's what we do almost every week.”  
  
“Yes. And?” Yeonjun was bouncing in excitement.  
  
“And nothing. I'd love to.”  
  
“Let's have fun!”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“ And kiss!”  
  
“Okay.”


End file.
